Raise Your Fist and Yell(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:хард-рок Лейбл:MCA Год:1987 Треклист 1. Freedom 04:04 2. Lock Me Up 03:25 3. Give the Radio Back 03:34 4. Step on You 03:39 5. Not That Kind of Love 03:15 6. Prince of Darkness 05:09 7. Time to Kill 03:38 8. Chop, Chop, Chop 03:07 9. Gail 02:30 10. Roses on White Lace 04:28 Тексты песен 1. FREEDOM We the people of the United States In order to form a more perfect union Stop pretending that you've never been bad You're never wrong and you've never been dirty You're such a saint, that ain't the way we see you You want to rule us with an iron hand You change the lyrics and become Big Brother This ain't Russia, you ain't my Dad or Mother (They never knew anyway) 'Cuz I never walk away from what I know is right But I'm gonna turn my back on you Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell Freedom to rock, freedom to talk Freedom, raise your fist and yell Freedom to rock, freedom to talk Freedom-ring You're playing God from your ivory tower Back off preacher, I don't care if it's Sunday I ain't no angel, but I never felt better We're a make-up metal generation We're not as stupid as you want to make us You better leave us man 'Cuz you sure can't take us Nobody better tell you how to live your life You gotta do it on your own Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell Freedom to rock, freedom to talk Freedom, raise your fist and yell Freedom to rock, freedom to talk Freedom-ring Cuz I never walk away from what I know is right But I'm gonna turn my back on you Freedom, we're gonna ring the bell Freedom to rock, freedom to talk Freedom, raise your fist and yell Freedom 2. LOCK ME UP Alice Cooper You have been accused of mass mental cruelty How do you plead? Guilty! Don't wanna be clean Don't wanna be nice The whip's gonna crack My leather is black and so are my eyes I'm gonna be rough I'm gonna be mean I'm here to the end, my sick little friend I'm back in your dreams You can take my head and cut it off But you ain't gonna change my mind If you don't like it you can lock me up Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, If you don't like it you can lock me up Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Cover your eyes or cover your head You'll never know what hit you 'til your covered in red Screaming bloody murder 'til the barricades bend Sweatin' in the fog 'til the end It's gotta be loud I want it to roar I want it to blow everyone at the show right off of the floor I'm in for the kill I'm back with a rage I want them to write in the paper each night how I bloodied the stage If you don't like it you can lock me up Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, If you don't like it you can lock me up Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Lock me up or shut up Cover your eyes or cover your head You'll never know what hit you 'til your covered in red Screaming bloody murder 'til the barricades bend Sweatin' in the lights 'til the end If you don't like it you can lock me up Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, If you don't like it you can lock me up I wanna be hot Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, If you don't like it you can lock me up I wanna be cool Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, If you don't like it you can lock me up I wanna be sick Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh -real sick 3. GIVE THE RADIO BACK Hey teacher, what are you trying to do? I'm getting tired of livin' in this zoo You slap me in the face and you knock me down You beat my head right in to the ground I've never felt this way before I can't take it no more So give the radio back Yeah, give the radio back Give the radio back to the maniacs Well, there's a party going on outside All my friends got ya terrified Don't call no cops or the state police Don't break up this blown out symphony You think I'm wasting all my precious time You say my music outta be a crime Well, give the radio back Give the radio back Yeah, give the radio back to the maniacs To the maniacs I never ever felt this way before Ain't gonna take it no more Yeah, give the radio Give the radio back Give the radio back to the maniacs To the maniacs Yeah, give the radio to the maniacs Give the radio to the maniacs Give it, give it, give the radio To the maniacs The little maniacs, you'll all maniacs 4. STEP ON YOU You're in my way You crossed my line You're in my face You're on my case Don't like your style Don't like your sound You talk too much You got no touch, you drive it in the ground I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you Don't like your smile Don't like your clothes Don't like your hair And I don't care about your ruby pierced nose You push too far You talk too loud You stay too long You're in my song but you ain't in my crowd I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you I'm gonna step on you You ruin my day and you're wrecking my night I'm biting my lips because I'm ready to fight I'm gonna sharpen my spikes I'm gonna strap on my boots I'm gonna squash you on sight I'm gonna step on you Step-step-step-step You ruin my day and you're wrecking my night I'm biting my lips because I'm ready to fight I'm gonna sharpen my spikes I'm gonna strap on my boots I'm gonna squash you on sight Don't leve no message on my telephone Cut right through the bull, right to the bone The snow in your nose and the crack in your brain It used to be cool, now it's just insane I'm gonna step on you Step-I'm gonna step on you-step Step! Not That Kind Of Love Hello, my little pretty My, don't we look YUK Come here! You spend all day picking out your dress I like you dirty when your hair is a mess You smell so sweet walking in the room You don't have to try so hard to drown me in perfume Don't cry your heart out Don't tell your preacher Don't get ideas, this won't last forever Just want to touch you Just want to feel you Just want to taste you I never wanted, I never wanted love before I never wanted, I never wanted love before Not that kind of love Not that kind of love No, it's not that kind of love It's not that kind of love No, it's not that kind of love I don't want know your Dad or Mom I won't be calling you to go to the prom If you want to go, some cheap motel You can pick me up at eight, I'll never tell Don't cry your heart out Don't tell your preacher Don't get ideas, this won't last forever Just want to touch you Just want to feel you Just want to taste you I never wanted, I never wanted love before I never wanted, I never wanted love before Not that kind of love, not that kind of love Not that kind of love, not that kind of love No, no, not that kind of love Not that kind of love, not that kind of love 6. PRINCE OF DARKNESS An angel fell one stormy night From heaven's glory He split the earth to reign in hell He fears the light He fears the truth He hears what's going to be He spits on life He spits on God He spits up death for you and me CHORUS Prince of darkness Study's the world with hungry eyes Prince of darkness Ready to baptize you in lies Heart of evil, Soul of blackness Prince of darkness He saw that man was just a boy With a baby's mind He swore damnation to God's creation He lives for hate He lives for tears He lives up to his name He knew the light He knew the one Who was crucified in pain CHORUS Heart of evil, Soul of blackness He fears the light He fears the truth He fears what's going to be He spits on life He spits on God He spits up death for you and me CHORUS Prince of darkness He smells the breath Of sweet human sin And deeply breathes it in Prince of darkness 7. TIME TO KILL Well, I was born on a dead end street I'm cold blooded but I always felt the heat. All my friend are dead and gone If there's a hell, I'm one step closer to it Somewhere I crossed the line Somewhere I'm lost in time I lost my soul and now I'm losing my min Time to kill I've had enough of all your lies I've only got time to kill I've seen the fire in my eyes I've only got time to kill I spend my days counting bricks on the wall And every night I hear those sirens call I sink deeper into a convict's sleep And dream about the day I'm gonna hit the streets One time I cursed the man He laughed and broke my hand I'm gonna take that fist and make him understand I'll make him understand I've had enough of long goodbyes I've only got time to kill I feel the fire in my eyes I've only got time to kill Y'know I always thought there was time enough To win the game But now I know times are rough The seasons changed, times are strange Somewhere I crossed the line Somewhere I'm lost in time I lost my soul and now I'm losing my mind Time to kill I've had enough of all your lies I've only got time to kill I've seen the fire in my eyes I've only got time to kill I've had enough of long goodbyes I've only got time to kill I feel the fire in my eyes I've only got time to kill 8. CHOP, CHOP, CHOP Chop, Chop, Chop Some people call me the creeper Cause they don't know my name or face I got 'em running in circles Because a homicidal genius never leaves a trace I'm a lonely hunter City full of game Walkin' in the neon lights Chop, chop, chop, engine of destruction Chop, chop, chop, a perfect killing machine Chop, chop, chop, it's a symbiotic function Chop, chop, chop, I keep the city so clean Chop, chop, chop Some people call me the Ripper Stole my modus operandi from the movie screen She's just a celluloid stripper Just another bloody player in my splatter-filled dream Women on the street Want money when we meet I take 'em for a little ride Chop, chop, chop, I'm an engine of destruction Chop, chop, chop, a perfect killing machine Chop, chop, chop, it's a symbiotic function Chop, chop, chop, I keep the city so clean Chop, chop, chop She was standing on the corner With her bright red lips Her face was so white and pale So pale She had a black leather skirt That was tight to her hips And an anklet with a name It spelled M-A-R-Y Gail Gail... 9. GALI A tree has grown on the spot Where her body did rest Blood seeped in the soil From the knife in her chest The bugs serve time in her skeletal jail I wonder how the bugs remember Gail What a lovely young girl Everybody would say You can still hear her laugh In the shadows on a cold winter's day A dog dug up a bone and wagged it's tail I wonder how that I'll remember Gail The bugs serve time in her skeletal jail I wonder how the bugs remember Gail 10. ROSES OF WHITE LACE I saw you wedding gown The prettiest dress I came into the room that night And made such a mess In my own way, I lovingly kiss the bride With your ring in your hand Your eyes and your mouth open wide In my eyes Blood drops look like roses on white lace They won't wash away In my mind they're roses on white lace Straight from the heart So dead upon the bed You hurt me in the deepest way I'm crippled inside I took your evil skin away It's all cut and dry I saw you tonight and carefully took your hand With some smears on my cheeks I knew that you would understand In my eyes Blood drops look like roses on white lace They won't wash away In my mind they're roses on white lace Straight from the heart So dead upon the bed, still searching for your head They're never gonna find your face It's hidden away I found a very special place for you used to play In my own way, I lovingly kiss the bride With your ring in your hand Your eyes and your mouth open wide In my eyes Blood drops look like roses on white lace They won't wash away In my mind they're roses on white lace Straight from the heart Blood drops look like roses on white lace Crimson and sweet, stained on the sheet Roses on white lace, pretty in red, dripping and wet Roses on white lace, spilled on the walls, dark in the hall Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:1980-е